b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Wonderweiss Margera/Powers
Powers & Abilities Flight: '''Like all Arrancar and Shinigami, Wonderweiss is able to fly, or more specifically, levitate. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During battle, Wonderweiss relies primarily on his hand-to-hand combat. He seemingly possesses no formalized skill and simply uses instinctual force, punching and grabbing at his opponents offensively. He commonly launches directly into battle with no care for any physical attack he may receive, with no physical defensive technique other than dodging which he has shown skill in. Cero: Wonderweiss generates a purple Cero from his mouth. Its full potential hasn't been shown as Mashiro extinguishes his Cero while he is charging it. Immense Spiritual Power: All of the Arrancar invading Karakura during Ulquiorra's mission to capture Orihime Inoue were stated by 12th Division observers (using spiritual power measuring sensors) to be Espada level. Garganta: A method Hollows use to move from Hueco Mundo into the Human World. It tears the dimensional space and reveals a portal of whirling energy. Wonderweiss is able to move between worlds using this technique. Hierro: Wonderweiss' Hierro is shown to be very strong as he can take a beating and being thrown into buildings with extreme force without being fazed. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it from their fist like a bullet. The power emanating from his hand after his attack was pink and static-like, signifying his Bala is pink. Enhanced Strength: He is shown to be strong enough to pierce Ukitake's chest with ease. Wonderweiss shows his considerable strength of being able to critically injure Mashiro with one punch. Vagido '(Spanish for "''Child's Wail"): Wonderweiss can emit a loud, banshee-like battle cry that shattered Hitsugaya's ice obelisk, as well as countered Mashiro's Cero. With his battle cries he seems to be able to control Hooleer; as Tōsen said, "his words have meaning". '''Sonido: Wonderweiss is capable of using Sonído; however his skill with it is unknown. He is able to use it to surprise his opponents. Zanpakutō Extinguir (Spanish for "To Extinguish"): In its sealed state, Wonderweiss' Zanpakutō is a large purple sword strapped to his back, about as tall as he is. The hilt resembles a western long sword rather than the more common katana, although the familiar hilt weaving is present, whilst the guard resembles an Egyptian eye. From a back view the sheath represents a zweihander or claymore. *'Resurrección': The release command is unknown. After releasing, Wonderweiss becomes a somewhat mutated version of himself. His shoulders and thighs grow significantly larger, with the shoulders popping out upwards. His arms and legs are also altered in size, being much skinnier than before. There are five holes in his abdomen, with two or three lines within each hole, except the middle. His face is covered from the upper half by a tall mask with three small horns, which seems to make his eye sockets hollow. :Resurrección Special Ability: As the only''' modified Arrancar in existence, Wonderweiss was made with the sole purpose of nullifying Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakutō abilities. :*'''Enhanced Hierro: He is later shown capable of grabbing hold of Yamamoto's Zanpakutō's blade as it is swung at him while sustaining no injury. :*'Enhanced Strength': He is also shown capable of throwing Yamamoto with relative ease. :*'High-Speed Regeneration': Even after having half of his mid-section destroyed, Wonderweiss is able to easily regenerate from the damage. :*'Centurion '(Spanish for "Centurion"): From his back and shoulder, Wonderweiss is able to produce multiple large arms that can stretch to long lengths. He can manipulate the arms individually or all at once. *'Ryūjin Jakka Seal': The main ability of Wonderweiss is to "Seal" the power of Ryūjin Jakka, so that all new flames would be sealed within the blade and all the flames already produced are sealed within Wonderweiss himself, so long as he lives. Should he die, the flames he sealed within himself burst out in an explosion. In exchange for this ability, his speech, memory, intelligence, and reason were discarded. Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities